Pretty Things
by Alice Cullen223
Summary: HIATUS


First chapter of pretty things, if you review this chapter you will get a sneak peek at the next one. Here is the summary, just to let you know in advance I suck at summaries.

I've been a thief ever since I was five. I started out stealing candy from liquor stores, I was never caught, because I always posed as a daughter, of someone that came in. Sometimes I wished that I was that daughter. But then I remember I'm the one that has to feed the family, I usually do this by pick pocketing, which I started at age eight. I ran away I was ten. By the way my name is Bella, and I am a jewelry thief and I run with the baddest thief's in the world.

I'm Rose I ran away when I was seven, I started stealing from stores and I've never been seen even if I steal something from right in front of the person I'm stealing it from. If that makes sense in any way what so ever. I started running cons when I was sixteen. And when I was eighteen I joined Carlisle's gang.

Name's Jasper, I ran away when I was eight. Only a year after my twin sister Rose ran away. Ever since I've been steeling and chopping cars. I was actually doing pretty well but then I got caught once and escaped from jail a month later. I was rearrested and served two months and then I was a free man. I changed my last name from Hale to Whitlock after that.

'Emmett go away' is what my parents always told me when I was growing up, and every day I would dream about having a normal childhood. But when I turned twelve my parents started hitting me, so that night I left. I became a hitter. Someone who is hired to retrieve things, and when some people refuse to give me what I am hired to return, things get messy, lets just say and leave it at that.

My childhood was shattered when some cop told me that my perfect world had come crumbling down, he told me my parents had died in a car accident. I was sent into foster care after the funeral, because I had no living family members. I was sent to some the crappiest places in Chicago. I was only seven when my parents died. Since nobody really cared about me I began to crack safe's and brake into houses, for money and shit like that. Once I was eighteen I was kicked out of the program, after that I started to steel art work from museums and places like those.

My name is Edward, and I am a thief, I pretty much steal what ever I want when ever I want. It al started when I was thirteen I started to steal from a friend, he was really rich. I moved with my family to Chicago, but I knew it would only be temporary, because my mom is a computer hacker, and my dad is a jewel thief. I began stealing jewels with my dad when I was fifteen. We got really really rich off of that.

Ok so that was one part of the preface.

* * *

Here is the next one

Rose. I was the third to join Carlisle, since his wife and son were already a part of his crew. We literally ran into each other when I had just stolen a huge diamond from one of the rich men I was playing a con on. Ever since we have been stealing from all over the world.

Jasper. To say I was shocked when I joined Carlisle's gang was an understatement, I had never expected to see my sister ever again. Yet there she was, and now we're closer that ever. I was the distraction while the gang got what they wanted. I always got out just fine, because I am really fast, also I usually punch the guy I'm distracting. It was so awesome being apart of Carlisle's gang, because he treated me and Rose as his own. LIke he treated Edward. Edward was adopted by Esme and Carlisle when he was baby, because his parents had died or something I'm not to sure on the details.

Alice. I joined the crew when I was eighteen, I was the youngest, Jasper, Rose, and Edward were all older than me by a year, it just isn't fare I tell you. I'm sorta the acrobat in he gang. I jump off buildings, crawl through air conditioning vents, and my personal favorite I go in elevator shafts. I became close friends with everyone, and Esme and Carlisle became like the parents I never had. Rose and I were like sister, Edward and I are like brother and sisters, and Jasper and I have a little bit of a crush on each other, well at least I have a crush on him I hope he feels the same way about me.

Emmett. I joined Carlisle when I was nineteen, I joined Carlisle right after Jasper joined. Rose and I are having a fling, it is awesome. Sometimes I wonder if I would be a good boyfriend to her, but I think it is better if we take things slow and steady. But other than that Carlisle and Esme are great to me I really feel like they are my family. We probably have the best relationship a family could ever have, even though we aren't really related.

Bella. I joined Carlisle when I was eighteen, I am the same age as Alice. all of us girls are like sisters, but Rose took a little bit longer to warm up to me, but now we are all joint at the hip. Esme and Carlisle are like my parents I always wanted. Jasper and Emmett are like my big brothers. Edwards and I have a strange relationship, he keeps to himself. He doesn't hang out with us much, but he is still cool, and ungodly gorgeous.

Something strange happened a month after I joined the crew. We were bitten by a vampire coven, and left for dead. Three days later the pain went away, and we were all fast, strong, and had special powers. Mine is I could make us have human traits, like make it look like we're aging, but we later figured out that I could have any power I want how awesome is that. Emmett can move things with his mind, which can get really annoying at time. Rose can change her appearance and voice. Alice can turn invisible, and see the future. Jasper can change emotions. Edward can read minds, which sucks some times. Carlisle can heel himself and any other things he wants to heel. And Esme can make any computer do what she wants it to do with out even touching it.

Well that was the preface to my story, I hope you like it and please review. Now here is the actual start of the story.

* * *

Bella's Point of View

In about one minute we all are leaving for New York City, to steal the Tiffany's diamond. It is a seventy seven carat yellow diamond. (If you do a search for Tiffany's yellow Diamond, you can see pictures of it. It had a bird set on top of it. My father and I saw it last time we were in New York, and were mesmerized by it's beauty. Now back to the story). Oh and I forgot to tell you that all of us can expand or powers, so that when we want to others can have the same powers we do,

"Everyone we are leaving right now." Carlisle yelled in a calm yet stern tone, that none of us ever questioned. I was down stairs in a split second, followed by the others one second later.

"Alright everybody, we have everything we need right?" Esme asked in a motherly voice, but I always thought it was strange, because we are going on a trip to steal something, but maybe it's just me. we all muttered our yeses and ran out the door to Emmett's Jeep and Jasper's Truck, we were taking two cars this time, instead of one, since we were usually pretty crammed into one and sometimes one of us didn't want to drive cross country like that so they got out and ran the rest of the way. It was pretty funny when we saw them next because they practically collapsed on one of our hotel beds.

We got in the two cars and raced off to New York, but first we were making a little stop in San Francisco actually city hall, we are enrolling in high school, since none of us except for Edward finished school, and Rose is going to make us look younger with her powers.

Once we got to San francisco Carlisle took us to a sea food place that was supposed to be really good. Oh, we don't have to drink blood, because of my powers I can make our thirst into hunger for actual food. We were seated by the hostess, who might I add was eye fucking Edward. She seemed to be about our age and she said her name is Jessica. Then about two seconds later our waitress came out her name is Lauren I learned from her name tag, she too was eye fucking Edward, which made me growl under my breath.

"Hi, I'm Lauren, and I'll be your server today. Is there anything I can get you?" She was obviously only asking Edward, why is this bothering me so much. I know he's like my brother, yeah that's it. Thankfully Carlisle said something before I could use my powers on her to make her loose all of her hair, or maybe turn her skin green, like the little fat troll she is. Oh shit did I just think that. Now Edward's going to think I'm jealous. I God I did it again.

'Edward I don't think of you that way.' I thought as hard as I could. Edward did a strange thing then, he got up from the table and walked off, like he was mad about something. Oh good it's my turn to calm him down this time, this really is my lucky day. God I hate my life. I walked over to the corner where Edward is, he had his back to me and was looking at the ground. He turn to me with a death glare on his perfect face.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked, like I didn't know what he was so pissed about.

"It's you Bella, you always do this when a girl flirts with me. Why?" Ah can you say shit. Before I could answer Edward kissed me, like really kissed me. Just when I was starting to get into it, Edward stopped and walked us both back to our table, with a cocky smirk on his face. He is such a bastard, and I will get him back one day, mark my words Edward Cullen.

But back to lunch, when we got there, the scanky waitress was just bringing us our water, and when I sat down across from Edward, she did the unthinkable, and bumped the tray of water on me. And it was no accident.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry." She said in a fake innocent voice that I saw right through. I didn't say a word I just walked back to the car and changed into a red strapless top. And I know for a fact that this shirt turns all eyes on me. When I got back to the outside table everyone was moved to a table closer to the cliff that over looked the ocean. And this time a different waitress came over with gobs of make up on, I was wondering if her face was naturally pink or if it was just really cheap powder.

"Hi I'm Jessica, and I'm your new server. Are You ready to order." What is it about waitresses in this town and my boyfriend. Oh fuck. That caused Edward to laugh his ass off. I just glared at him and thought of my revenge in brail, a language edward doesn't know.

"I think we'll all just have lobster." Carlisle said breaking my stair down with the bitch.


End file.
